Blood and Honor
by Wolfstar of BloodClan
Summary: Scourge's death did not mean the end of BloodClan, but instead, rose a new beginning for the terrible Clan of alley cats. One warrior, Wolffang, will rise through the ranks of her new reunited Clan, and face her terrible destiny. But will she fulfill the dark promise, that Scourge has whispered in her ears, or find her own path, for not just her, but for her Clan?


"Scourge is dead!" a shrill voice cried out from the fighting cats, on that dark, moonless night ceased, to stared at a flame colored tom, standing over the body of their fallen leader, Scourge. Then, just as suddenly, the silence was broken, as the forest cats rallied, and with screeches filled with hate, anguish, and fear, they chased the now broken Bloodclan from their home. Many cats died in their desperate flee, but most made it back to the reeking alleys of Twolegplace, where life would seemingly return back to normal. But one hid, watching and waiting, her pelt as black as night, as she slunk forward, her swollen belly filled with unborn kits, as she walked to where her mate lay, unmoving, unblinking, and she sat over him, grief twisted her pretty face as she gazed at her mate.

"Oh Scourge...I warned you...I warned you against this...Why didn't you listen to me?" The black she-cat whispered, her voice raspy as she held back her sobs, "I know you just wanted a better life for our kits...but was this really the way to go? Now look at what has happened...our Clan...broken...you're dead...so many others...dead...because of your need to get revenge on Tigerstar. For him scarring you as a kit. Oh Scourge..." The she-cat murmured, bowing her head in silence.

"Night..." a small, high pitched voice sounded behind the she-cat. Whirling around in alarm, Night gazed upon the ghost of Scourge, whose pale, icy blue eyes were as cold as ever. But upon seeing the face of his mate, they warmed a little, but remained hard and steely as he mewed, "I sought revenge, to prove that he was not any better than I was...and I bested him in the end. Did I not?" He growled, "But now it is your turn to avenge me...or more importantly...our kits' turn."

"Scourge!" Night gasped, her green eyes flying wide in alarm as she bristled, "How can this be possible? And what do you mean? Our kits' turn?" she mewed, looking at her belly, feeling the soft kicks of little kit paws in her belly. She turned back to Scourge, blinking some to find he wasn't there. She felt a cold chill sidle up beside her, and she whipped her head around, watching as the tiny tom pressed his nose to her belly.

"I looked forward to two things Night...justice for what Tigerstar did to me...and to see our kits grow into fine warriors..." he paused, lifting his head to gaze up at her, "I ruled BloodClan through sheer force...BloodClan is not defeated...not yet..." He paused yet again, a slow, cruel smile on his lips, "You must reunite them under your rule Night. I have seen many things in my few hours of death...and I can teach you how to make BloodClan great again. Only...if you allow me to whisper in your ear...and groom our eldest to avenge me by killing Firestar." He allowed the words to sink in, smiling as his tail tip flicked, "We will train our Clan to be like the Forest Cats. I will walk among them, unseen, unheard, and learn their ways. And to start..." he let his gaze travel to Highstones, "You must become a true leader..."

"A true leader? What do you mean?" Night followed his gaze, her eyes focusing on the distant region, her eyes wide. "I have to travel there?" She frowned, turning to look at her ghostly mate, "Scourge, what does that have to do with anything?" She watched as he strode forward, the dog teeth on his claws creating gouges in the earth.

"When I killed Tigerstar, his body didn't die right away. He had lives...nine of them. And that is where I failed. I did not realize that the forest cats had nine lives...or their leaders didn't. The wound I caused was too severe for Tigerstar to heal from...but Firestar did heal, and it was that reason that I was killed. I did not have nine lives...and so, I want you to take them...and when our eldest reaches the appropriate circumstances, he will be raised to be Leader." Scourge smiled coolly, looking at Night as he gestured, "Let us begin our journey...Night..it may well be our last for some time.

Hesitating, Night followed after her mate, and Scourge took off, Night rushing after him, but making sure to take care that she did not hurt the kits in her belly. They traveled in silence, the moon sinking below the distant peaks of Highstones. Upon crossing the moor that was WindClan territory, Night and Scourge stopped in a ditched, gazing at the Thunderpath, checking for monsters, before they streaked across, their pads hardened and used to the strange and stinky terrain. Again, they traveled, and Night wanted to wail for food, her belly growling, almost roaring, like a lion. But she quickly forgot about food, as she gazed at the dark, black tunnel that was the path to the Moonstone.

"We will rest here. Normally, the medicine cat and the deputy, who is then the next leader, will go in at midnight. But we will do things a bit differently. We will go in, at dawn. Where the rays of the sun will filter in, and turn this...Moonstone...into a blood red...and that is when we will commune with our own ancestors." Scourge explained, an excited glimmer in his eyes.

"You know this sounds crazy right? I mean, how do we even know this works? How can I be a good leader? How will the others know I have nine lives?" Night asked, her eyes narrowed as she gave her mate a skeptical look. She did not believe a word of this. In truth, she only desired to be with her mate a little longer.

"When you merge a full nine-lived leader. I will stand before the cats of BloodClan, by your side, and I will tell them, that change is coming. Oh yes...change my dear. Glorious change. change for the better." Scourge whispered, his voice almost impossibly high now, as he explained, "When they see that you are my chosen, they will follow. They are fools Night. I can explain that I will slaughter them all in their sleep if they do not follow you."

Night thought about this, sighing some, as she settled down to wait. "Very well. We don't have much longer now do we?" She muttered, watching the moon sink below Highstones. Silence once again ensued, as they waited, patiently for the sun to begin its ascension into the sky. Before long, Scourge rose, and he beckoned Night to follow. Apprehensive, the she-cat did, following her mate into the pitch black tunnel. She kept close, following his scent, her jaws parted as she began to pant. When the tunnel began to narrow, she panicked, forcing her paws, just barely, to keep moving forward, as she wheezed and shivered. Then fresh air hit her muzzle, and the she-cat nearly rushed past her ghostly mate, longing for the open space. But she quickly regretted desiring such a thing, as she gazed upon the Moonstone.

The Moonstone had turned a deep, red, scarlet, casting long, dark shadows along the ground. Above, a tiny hole showed the dawn, and as she turned her gaze back to the stone, she spotted Scourge, sitting calmly beside it. "Come Night...claim what is yours..." he murmured, gesturing with a paw to press her nose to the stone. Night shuffled forward, crouching, and pressing her nose to the surface. But instead of an aching cold, she was met with a searing heat, and the black she-cat was plunged into darkness.

* * *

When Night opened her eyes, she was met with a hot sticky wind, the scent of death and blood filling her nostrils, and she gagged, only to realize, she was standing in a shadow pool of blood. She tried to yowl in horror, but her voice seemed to fail, as she gazed at the nine cats who had assembled. She recognized a few of them; Bone, and Brick, standing on either side of Scourge. She turned her gaze, spotting a wiry, dark grey she-cat, and Night let out a small _mrrow_ of greeting. She attempted to walk over to her mother, but she felt frozen in place, the blood lapping sickly at her fur. She turned her gaze to Scourge, watching as the tiny tom stood and walked forward, a triumphant grin curling his lips back.

"Night." He began, his voice soft and high pitched as usual, "Welcome...to DeathClan. We are BloodClan's warrior ancestors, and we have been selected to allow you to rise to the rank of leader. Come forward," He gestured, and Night took a step forward, compelled to move forward, her stomach twisting in knots as she tried to hold her breath. She gazed up at Scourge, crouching, but he snarled, "Do not crouch Night. You are a leader. You bow to no one." He hissed, and Night flinched, standing, somewhat tall, as she gazed at her mate.

Scourge reared up, planting his tiny paws firmly on Night's neck, the dog teeth pricking her skin, as he spoke, "With this life, I give you savagery. Use it to protect and defend your Clan, your honor, and your right as leader of BloodClan." He pressed his nose to Night's head, and if she had had her voice, she would have yowled and screeched in pain and agony. As the life poured into her, Night felt the sting of claws tearing into her flesh, heard the battle cries of cats around her, felt the gush of hot blood flood her mouth, and for a brief moment, she was stricken with panic, believing she was drowning in the blood around her paws.

But then the sensations faded, and Night was still standing, her vision coming back, as she panted and shuddered. Scourge had retreated, taking a seat as the next cat, Bone, the massive black and white tom who had been Scourge's deputy, strode forth. Night had never liked Bone, but she did not voice it, mostly because her voice was gone. "With this life, I give you strength and wisdom. Use this, to temper the savagery in you, so that you can make decisions calmly and rationally for your Clan, and also have the strength you need to deal with the consequences of your decisions." Night tried to shrink back as the massive tom pressed his muzzle to her head, bracing herself for yet another agonizing life.

But this life was less painful than the one Scourge has given her, as she was filled with knowledge, with the sensation and weight of the decisions that would be carried on her shoulders. She felt like she was being crushed, as each decision added a new weight, and Night wanted to wail, her body aching as she tried to bear her burden. Then it lifted, and Night gasped for air, shaking as she fearfully looked to Brick, who padded forward confidently.

"With this life, I give you loyalty." the rust colored she-cat rasped, "loyalty to your Clan, to your honor, and to your destiny." The she-cat placed her muzzle on Night's head, and Night cringed, as an overwhelming force ripped through her, and she felt this need to stay true to her Clan, to her warriors, but then the feeling passed, and Night shivered. That one had not been so hard. But then Night stiffened, seeing a familiar face. Her mother. Shade, in all her beautiful, dark grey glory, strode towards her daughter, pride shimmering in her eyes.

"With this life, I give you compassion, and a mother's love. Use it well to protect your Clan, for they are all your kits now." Night eagerly reached her head up, wanting to feel her mother's pelt once again. Several moons ago, Shade had been killed by a stray dog, in an attempt to protect Night from it. In retaliation, Scourge had led a party to kill the dog, and thus had won Night's affections. Night had felt guilt ever since then, blaming herself for her mother's death. But the life was not warm and welcoming as she had believed.

It started out with a searing heat, causing every hair on her pelt to stand on end, and then it faded, only to be replaced by a ferocity that took her breath away. It was the rage a mother felt when her kits were threatened, the savage need to defend them, and the selflessness that a mother gained to protect them at all costs. In her own belly, Night felt her kits stir, and she snarled, feeling the need to protect them, her claws flexing in the blood at her paws, as she took the life from her mother. But then it shifted, to a sudden ripping and slashing at her pelt, and the feeling of fear and hope mixed, along with a savage fury. Fear that her precious kit would survive without her. Hope that she would be strong and safe. Fury as she defended her kit until her dying breath. Night realized she was witnessing her mother's last moments. Choking on her sobs, her guilt ripping fresh through her, Night opened her eyes as the feelings faded, gazing at her mother in sorrow. Shade said nothing, but smiled faintly, pride in her eyes as she turned to rejoin the cats.

Night remained silent as she gained the rest of her lives. Honor, Mercy, Fair Judgement, Tireless Energy, and lastly, Courage to do what is right. By the time the last cat retreated to the edge of the pool, Night was panting heavily, her body aching, as she gazed around her. Scourge stood then, and with a clear voice, he greeted Night. "From this moment, you will be known as Nightstar, leader of BloodClan!"

"Nightstar! Nightstar!" The spirit cats yowled in unison, greeting the new leader, as Nightstar gazed around her. Finally, she spoke, and she dipped her head, "Thank you. I will do my best to lead BloodClan to greatness once again." She looked up as Scourge approached, and she let out a purr as they touched noses, "Come Nightstar. We must return and rally our Clan." Nightstar opened her jaws to reply, only for her world to fade to darkness once again.

With a gasp, Nightstar jolted awake, scrambling from the stone, and she did not wait around, as she whipped around, fleeing up the tunnel, her heart pounding against her rib cage as she felt like she was drowning. Drowning in darkness and blood, her nose still filled with the scent of the blood pool, of death, and the familiar scents of the cats she thought she would never see again. As she fled, she felt the tunnel close in on her, and she wailed in fear, fear of being lost forever.

Then she saw a light, and with a yowl, she burst from the tunnel, streaking to the cover of some nearby bushes, crouching, panting heavily as she tried to regain her composure. She gazed around her, scanning the undergrowth, as she then rolled onto her side, twisting her head to lap at her swollen belly in long, smooth strokes, the kits in her belly squirming and wriggling. "Shush my darlings...shush...it is all over now.." she murmured, and she sighed, lifting her head as she scanned around her again. Strangely, Scourge was nowhere to be seen.

With a heavy heart, she stood, her paws feeling like lead, as she padded slowly from the bush, making her way back to Twolegplace. She thought of the experience she had just endured, and she shook her head, flicking an ear as she muttered, "I must be crazy...I have to be..." she sighed, before she shook her head again, "No...it was real...it was really real...I am..Nightstar now. Leader of BloodClan." she held her head a bit higher, pride beginning to fill her, "Nightstar, Leader of BloodClan. Paw-chosen by scourge to lead our Clan to greatness again!" she growled softly, and her green eyes settled on a farm in the distance. She paused, jaws parted to scent the air, her belly growling as she tasted the scent of mice, plump, warm mice, on the wind. Her eyes gleamed, and she broke into a sprint, pausing only at the Thunderpath, which had gotten busier from when they had last crossed it. Waiting for a good gap, Nightstar then sprinted over, just as a monster rushed past her.

Panting some in the bushes, her belly roaring at her now, Nightstar continued on, her aching paws barely capable of carrying her weight. Just as she was about to collapse in exhaustion, a smooth, gentle voice sounded from beside her. "Miss? Are you alright?" a black tom, with amber eyes and a white splash on his chest, gazed at Nightstar. His scent was strange, and she recognized it vaguely.

"Do not tell him you are Nightstar!" a voice suddenly hissed in her ear. "Nor that you are going to reunite BloodClan!" Nightstar blinked, gazing around her stupidly, "What?" She did not see Scourge, but her green gaze eventually returned to the tom, "are you talking to me?"

"Who else mousebrain?" The tom curled his tail in amusement, as his gaze flitted over her form. "What is a queen doing exhausting herself like this? I bet you are starving!" he chuckled, "Come on. we have plenty of mice in the barn." The tom strode forward, and Night could see recent scratches, healing, and Night frowned, rising to her paws and following after him, almost wanting to wail curses at her aching, burning muscles.

But soon enough, the pregnant she-cat was allowed to flop down in a pile of straw, ignoring the stick-like, prickly substance, as she turned to another black and white tom. He gazed back, his amber eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Nightstar mewed, "Hello..."

"Who are you?" he asked sharply, obviously in a bad temper. But as Nightstar opened her mouth to reply, the black tom came back, and he dropped several plump mice in front of Nightstar. Forgetting both toms for a brief moment, Nightstar practically inhaled the mice, not a scrap of fur left, as she then looked up at them. "Thank you. I am Night. I was forced from my home by another...kittypet. Are you two kittypets?" she asked, sniffing them curiously.

The black tom chuckled, looking at Nightstar in amusement, "No, I am not a kittypet. I am a loner. My name is Ravenpaw. This is my friend Barley." he gestured to the black and white tom, "I have a friend who used to be a kittypet. He leads ThunderClan now."

"ThunderClan?" Nightstar blinked, "what is that?" she had heard it before, but she wasn't sure, having only watched one battle between the forest cats and the BloodClan cats.

"ThunderClan is one of the great forest Clans. The others are ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. My friend Firestar leads ThunderClan. Recently, they had a big battle with Bloodclan, from Twolegplace. Every cat was so relieved when he killed Scourge. Even Barley here was happy that Scourge was killed. He was a menace, from what I heard." Ravenpaw looked fondly over to his old friend, but Nightstar forced herself to keep from scratching Ravenpaw's muzzle, Instead, she remained stupidly confused.

"Oh..I see...well. i am just passing through. Looking for a safe place for my kits..you know.." she looked down, sighing some, as she then flicked her gaze up, feeling a gentle tail tip rest on her shoulder.

Ravenpaw gazed at Nightstar, warmth and understanding in his eyes, "You can stay here if you like. Plenty of mice, a warm place to sleep. And it is safe for you and your kits!" he chuckled, his amber eyes gleaming in excitement. But Night shook her head, "No thank you. I do not wish to intrude...besides...I kind of...have a place in mind." she murmured, her own tail moving to swipe his away, "So thank you for the food, but I will only be staying a night." She then rolled over, facing away from the toms, and she closed her eyes.

Ravenpaw frowned, retreating to Barley as he mewed quietly, "Is it me, or is she acting strange for an expecting she-cat? Most I know would jump at a chance like this..." He settled beside his old friend, watching the sleeping form of Nightstar. Barley let out a huffing grumble. He knew exactly who Nightstar was, and he didn't like it one bit, but he would not turn away an expecting queen either. "I say let her leave. She doesnt' belong here anyway." With that, the old cat curled up, lifting his muzzle to voice quietly, "StarClan help us all..."

Ravenpaw gave Barley an odd look, before he curled up beside him, casting another look to Nightstar, now narrowing his eyes in suspicion, before he closed his eyes, murmuring softly, "StarClan has helped us...the scourge is gone...we can live in peace once more my friend..." Unbeknownst to either tom, Nightstar was flexing her claws, almost unable to contain her anger, as she closed her eyes. She fell into a fitful sleep, her mind reeling from what she had heard.


End file.
